Combat
Player Character Combat Combat it is an opposed pull. You pull under your skill +Stat and the number under is added to damage of weapon. So you have a skill + Stat of 11, draw a 5 with a mono knife, you are 6 under and the knife does 1, 7 damage. that is taken from armour so if the opponent has 3 armour that is 4 through and that would be the opponent out on the damage track. But your opponent can try and defend them selves. Using athletics to dodge both ranged and hand to hand, or CQB to block in hand to hand. So in that last scenario if you dodged and got 2 under you would not have been taken out and only hurt. And do not forget, in CQB you can block guns, not so much in ranged combat. Moving and shooting receives a -3 modifier, the same for shooting at someone in cover. So if you dodge in a round when you are shooting you get a -3. Cover is your friend. Company Combat When Companies of Ground Troops Square off it get simple and dirty. Troops have a simple Skill. You draw under that and it is opposed by the enemy do the same. If one side is under by 3 or more then one company of the opposition is destroyed. A plus 2 is given for each letter step, so an A grade Company fighting a B Grade Company get a +2 and a A Grade fighting a C Grade will get a +4. You also get a +2 for outnumbering a group 2 to 1. Ship Combat Ship combat works much like Player Character Combat. Initiative is drawn, You draw against Ship Ops or Firearms for firing weapons, Ship Ops for manoeuvres like Flank Speed or Evasive manoeuvres, If you hit then you draw for damage. Range All turret ranges come in 3 rangers. Short, Medium and long. Short Range is the optimal range for the weapon. There is no minus to fire and is the range stated. Medium Range is double the stated range and is a -2 to hit. Long Range is 3 time the rang and has a whopping -4 to hit. Guided Projectiles have a max range and can do not take minuses Shooting Weapons can hit a ship of there class or one below with out any penalties, but for every class below that they get a minus to to hit. So a cruiser trying to hit a corvette with Cruiser weapons would receive a -4. Torpedo and Interceptors do not have this problem. Moving Ships can accelerate or decelerate their Speed in squares each turn up to a Max of 25 hexes per turn Ship Manoeuvres There are a number of thing you can do to really push your ship to the limit. These are the rules for doing them. Flank Speed: A good pilot Engineer knows how to get the best out of their engines. You can push a ships engines to the red line and get more speed out of them, but be careful, you could damage them. To go flank speed you will need to make a Ship Ops roll. For every 1 under skill you get one more hex up to a maximum of double the ships speed. A successful Engineering roll is required though or your damage the engines, dropping the ships speed by one until it is repaired. Pulling a Black Joker means you have blown the engines and you are adrift. Evasive Manoeuvres: You are jinking as sliding to try and make your self harder to hit. You will need to make a Ship Ops roll and for ever one under skill to a maximum of the ships speed you add +1 to the difficulty to hit you, But you get a total -3 to hit for your self as you are throwing the ship about and targeting is hard. Doing this takes half the ships speed. Attack Run: You can always throw caution to the wind and just fly down the barrel of the enemies gun. This is an attack run. You sacrifice safety for a better hit. Pick a target and make a Ship Ops roll and for ever one under skill to a maximum of the ships speed the Gunner of the weapons get a +1. but all shots against you by the ship you are doing a run on gets +3 bonus to hit you.